Hockey Best Friend
by whitewolf1992
Summary: Hockey, one simple word right? No you're wrong if you say that to my best friend Kendall. Hockey is his life and only I knew why. Not even James, Logan or Carlos knows, just me. ONE-SHOT. Disclaimer: I do not own Kendall, or anything to do with the boys. OCs are purely mine.


Hockey, one simple word right?

No you're wrong if you say that to my best friend Kendall. Hockey is his life and only I knew why. Not even James, Logan or Carlos knows, just me.

I know I shouldn't be saying it but it's because of Kendall's dad. His father is "the Kalin Knight" the all-star hockey loving; played for the Minnesota Wilds. He died right after Katie was born; he died in a hockey accident.

Kendall feels closer to his father when he's on the ice, I understand it really I do but not the obsession with the sport. It worries me a bit but Kendall will be well, Kendall. Somehow Kendall kept this from everyone, but with me his walls were broken. To me he wasn't the brave Kendall Knight everyone knew of, to me he was the sweetest guy who deep down is still hurting. He's my best friend and I just can't help but want to help him, maybe that's why I fell in love with him. Though he doesn't know, only James does…I hope.

One morning in the freezing cold Minnesota winter Momma Knight, Katie and Kendall all had to room at our house. They had lost heat and my mom being best friends with Momma Knight invited them to stay with us until it got fixed.

This made my crush on Kendall worse.

In our house we only had one guest room, Kendall suggested that his mom and Katie could take it and if it was okay with the parental that he bunked with me. They of course had no problem with it, I mean I did hear them talking about how cute it would be for Kendall and I to date. I'm just surprised my dad didn't say anything.

Not thinking anything bad would happen or anything at all, I agreed to let him sleep in my room and on the bed with me. We've slept in the same bed before, but nothing like this had happened.

The next morning I woke up to something hard against my back and something heavy around my waist. Looking over my shoulder I see blond tuffs of hair then see that angelic face that I adored. I may like him but I know it would be award if I stayed here in his arms and had him woke up to me.

So I get out of bed and get dressed in the bathroom. There's a pond directly behind my house, so I grab my hockey skates, and sticks. Along with the hockey jersey that I put over my sweatshirt since it's too big for me to wear, because it happens to be Kendall's, the one he gave me.

The goals are still set up from the other day so I decided to do some laps around to try and clear my head of these thoughts. Unfortunately for me, this did nothing. Angrily, I shot puck after puck into the goals.

"Gezz someone's angry." A voice that sounds so sweet and angelic said with amusement written all over the tone.

I stayed quiet, not wanting to talk. I mean how do you tell the one person that could help that you need help with him?

"Do you mind telling me why my best friend is making holes in the ice?"

"It's nothing Kendall, don't worry about it."

"Oh come on, I know you better than I know myself. And you are my best friend so I am going to worry."

_'yah best friends, just friends'_ my thoughts had wanted to argue back.

"Well if that's the case, then you tell me why I'm angry if you know me better than yourself."

"Alright, you got me." He puts his hands up in defense style with that stupid smile on his perfect pink plumped lips.

"Nothing you'd be able to help with."

"Try me."

I skated around then skated up to him, then skated backwards away from him. I do this until I find the right way to put this.

"You really want to know?"

Kendall nods his head yes, with a worry expression.

"I like someone who won't even notice me that way."

Kendall thinks for a moment.

"Logan? Because he totally would, any guy would."

I stopped skating and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, questioning if he was seriously thinking I liked Logan.

"Logan? Oh yes, totally, I'm so in love with him." I say with a sarcastic tone and smile on my face so he knows that was a stupid question on his behalf.

"And about anyone, you're wrong. I know at least one other guy who wouldn't date me." Now its Kendall's turn to give the eyebrow raised in questioned.

"James, I think it's because I'm prettier than him."

Kendall chuckles at that. "Well yeah, just him though."

"Are you trying to tell me something Knight? Because you're sendi—"

My sentence was cut off by Kendall's lips on mine. I unfreeze out of my shock and start kissing him back. His hands come up to cup my face while mine goes to his hair on the nape of his neck.

Kendall's tongue runs across my bottom lip and I immediately give him access. We've had our first kiss together when we were seven, obviously this is nothing alike. It's amazing to feel the sparks go off.

He pulls away slightly and rests his forehead on mine.

" I've waited for the right moment to do that."

I was in shock, how'd he know I liked him. As if he read my mind he said the one name who I was hoping it wasn't from.

"James has a big mouth. I've known for a couple months. But it never felt right till now."

"Why?" is all I could stammer out of my mouth with my thoughts going a million miles a second.

"You know me better than I do myself. You've been with me through basically everything. And I've been in love, yes in love, with you since we were seven."

"How come you never told me?"

"Well I've never thought you'd return the feelings, you've always been so quiet on telling me what type of guy you liked so I waited it out hoping you felt the same."

That's it I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him but this time I pressed harder and soon it turned into a passionate kiss that you could feel just how long we've wanted this for and how deep of our feelings we had for each other. At that moment in time, it seemed like everything in the world stopped but the snowflakes that decided to start up as soon as we kissed.

" I've been falling for you since our first kiss you idiot."

"Good, now will you be my girlfriend?"

We never noticed that both of our families were watching us through the back door and were cheering loudly, happy that they got what they wished for.


End file.
